You Instead
by Isfelvic
Summary: Emma is the lead singer for her group, Fairytale. Regina is the lead singer for her group known as the Evil Regals. They happen upon each other at a music festival in Scotland where both bands will perform. After an incident Emma and Regina end up handcuffed and spend the night trying to get the key and deal with each other. It would only be perfect if they fell in love too.
1. You Instead

**First story in a while :) I've been watching Tonight You're Mine a lot and OUAT over and over and I thought a Swan Queen fic in that setting would be adorable.**  
**AU, Swan Queen, based on Tonight You're Mine (which was originally called You Instead)**

...

* * *

"Everyone packed?" Mary Margret did another call through the three bedroom apartment. Three shouts of acknowledgement. The brunette smiled and double checked to make sure they had their tickets to Scotland. She felt her heart quicken acknowledgement. The brunette smiled and double checked everything as she thought of the few days to come. This was the time to prove themselves.

"I got the dog sitter ready and everything." A blonde walked down the hallway to the living room with a chocolate lab trotting beside her. Emma grinned as she shrugged on her red leather jacket. "Excited?" She asked her roommate.

Mary Margret grinned. "You have no idea." She giggled as she crouched down to call the dog to her.

"You're gonna be a good puppy for the sitter, aren't you Henry." She scratched behind his floppy ears and grinned at him. They'd taken him in from a shelter about a year and a half ago and he'd been nothing short of excellent. He was a bit on the scrawny side but he was healthy and happy.

Their other two roommates, Ruby and Belle, walked into the living room and set down their bags. Belle was giddy with excitement and Ruby hadn't stopped grinning since they got the invitation. "Let's get this show on the road ladies." Ruby smirked.

Before the got their bags collected together they stood in a small circle. Emma looped an arm around Belle and Ruby's shoulders while they did the same to her and Mary Margret. "Alright…this is our chance to prove to anyone that's anyone…that _Fairytale_ is worth being heard. You ready for this?" She smiled when the others nodded quickly. "Alright!"

"1, 2, 3 _Fairytale_!"

They broke from the circle with wild giggles and gathered their bags. The sitter arrived with a friend as per the rule book (one friend, no parties) and wished them luck while Henry gave a few small yips of excitement before she closed the door.

* * *

In Scotland at the festival the four women couldn't get enough of it all. The different culture, the buzz off being invited at all, the great people high off the music. It was incredible and Emma personally never wanted to leave.

They spied on a small group of people as they passed through on their way to prepare for their gig in a few hours. A woman with a camera, what looked to be her seriously aggravated assistant, two men dressed in black clothing, and a woman who looked to be in charge of the two men who was also wearing black.

Belle hushed the others and pointed. "Isn't that the_ Evil Regals_?" She whispered in awe as they got closer. She'd always been a fan of them, and part of the reason she was so excited to come to the festival was she'd heard they'd be here.

Emma stared at the lead singer for the Evil Regals. Average height, a nice chest size, great ass in those black leather pants, her wrists held a few rubber bands and chains. She looked about normal but her face was what made her stunning, not to mention her chestnut locks that fell to her shoulders. She was gorgeous, like the kind of gorgeous it should be illegal. Dark brown eyes, full cherry red lips, insanely white teeth that appeared when she smiled. She was just…gorgeous.

The two men that stood slightly behind her were handsome, also wearing black leather pants and black shirts. The one on the right had a few strange trinkets attached to the front of his loose shirt. A pocket watch, a peacock feather, and what looked to be a very strange hat size all pinned to the front while the chain of the watch ran down to his pants pocket. His hair was dark and he had a slight shadow of fuzz across his jaw.

The other looked almost plain but the back of his shirt held a picture of a wolf with one blood red eye. His hair was dark and slightly curly. He wore black wrappings on each wrist. He had the same leather pants as the others. In his left hand he clutched an acoustic guitar.

Emma turned to her own group and waved for them to follow her lead. She snuck up behind the one with the guitar and snatched it away from him. All three members turned to look at them. Emma only had eyes for the lead.

The one who was staring at her with a mildly amused expression. "And just what are you doing with my guitar?" She asked with an adorable head tilt.

Emma shrugged. "It looked far too colorful for your dark looks." She grinned easily. "You're uh…Regina right? Yeah yeah I read about you guys in a little newspaper clipping."

Regina smirked. "Interesting." She eyed the four women up as she stepped forward, her combat boots crunching over the gravel and mud on the makeshift road. She noticed the pixie haired brunette carrying a red leather jacket that couldn't have been hers. Quick as a whip she snatched it up. "And so is this." She eyed the material before looking back at the blonde.

Emma huffed. "Give that back."

"Give me back my guitar."

"Jacket first, that was my dad's." Or so they told her at the agency when they gave it to her, she really had no idea but it was hers and she wanted it back.

"Guitar first, that was my grandfather's."

"Jacket."

"Alright then." Regina shrugged on the jacket. "When you decide to give me back my guitar you can have your jacket."

The other members of their respective groups looked on with amusement. Regina's band mates shared a grin.

"Regina, dear, is everything alright? Are they bothering you?" Regina looked to her right before shrugging. "I'm fine mother, just dealing with these…miscreants."

Emma glanced at Regina's mother. Dressed in a nice blazer and blouse with name brand black jeans and rain boots on this woman still managed to look elegant and in charge which was quite a feat considering the setting. "I want my jacket back."

"Give me my guitar." Regina was quick to snap back.

"Quit bothering my daughter. We're here for her to further her career, don't screw it up." The woman glared at them. Belle slid behind Ruby and Mary Margret shrugged with raised hands. The woman turned to the two women who had been interviewing Regina. "Have they done anything else to them? Let me see that tape." The women stepped back and quickly kept going while Regina's mother shouted after them and walked off with the one Emma had taken the guitar from following, trying to calm her down. "Cora, Cora, no it isn't…stop…wait…" he sounded English.

Regina turned back to Emma and her group. "Who are you anyways, none of you look familiar."

Mary Margret answered. "We're _Fairytale_." Her voice strung with pride.

Regina scoffed. "_Fairytale_?" A perfectly sculpted eyebrow rose as her red lips pulled into a grin.

"I've heard some of your songs," the remaining male spoke up. "You're not half bad."

"If Jefferson thinks you're alright…then I'll take his word for it." Regina turned to Emma. "Name?"

"Emma…gimme back my jacket."

"Give me back my guitar."

Emma pulled a face before stepping away from the two remaining Evil Regals. "Gimme my jacket or this guitar gets a nice retune curtsey of the lovely ground here."

Regina lunged at her, grabbing the neck of the instrument, and tried yanking it away from the blonde. It ended in a struggle because while the brunette was by no means weak her height came in a disadvantage. Emma was a few good inches taller which made it easier for her to keep it away.

"Put my daughter's guitar down!" Emma heard in the background. "Graham go get it, don't let her get hurt."

Next thing she knows there's some older red headed man telling them to get along and when they disagreed…next thing Emma knew there were fancy silver bracelets on their wrists binding them together and he was leaving them there with no key.

_Perfect_.


	2. Forty Feet from Battle

**AU, Swan Queen, based on Tonight You're Mine (which was originally called You Instead) I own nothing all rights to the movie and show go to their creators, all credits for songs used are at the bottom of the chapter. Enjoy!**

**Second chapter...finally...yay!**

* * *

"I'm really sorry." Emma muttered for what had to be the millionth time. She and Regina had been wandering around trying to find some way to either unlock or break the cuffs but nothing seemed to be working.

"Stop it. I accepted the apology already, there's nothing we can do now but either find a way to break them or wait for that neurotic man to give us the key." Regina mumbled as she tried and failed to pick the lock again before tossing her bobby pin to the muddy ground in frustration.

They spent about an hour searching and came up dry.

"I need to find Graham and Jefferson, maybe they can do something." Regina huffed, blowing strands of hair from her face, lowering her sunglasses back to the bridge of her nose.

They headed to one of the band-only reserved tents, flashing their passes at the guards; Emma grinned as she saw her girls sitting chatting to Regina's boys. Jefferson sipped on a glass of amber liquid – teeth gleaming as he smirked at them – nudges Graham and nodded towards them.

"Funniest thing I've seen in days." He chuckled. Graham shook his head and asked if Regina got anywhere on her search. She glared at him for a moment before holding up their shackled wrists.

"Does it look like we did?"

They slid onto a loveseat. "Since we're gonna be stuck together for a while why don't we get some introductions?" Emma glanced between the two men curiously.

"Regina," Jefferson pointed to her, "Lead singer and leader of our rebellious trio," he nodded to Graham who gave a half wave, "Graham, our lead guitar who drabbles in drums." He then pointed to himself. "Jefferson, drummer and second vocalist, Graham can't sing but he plays a mean rift."

"Emma, lead singer and guitar," the blonde pointed to herself before looking to Mary Margret. "Mary Margret, vocalist and piano." She turned to Ruby and Belle. "These two are Ruby and Belle, Ruby plays drums and Belle plays bass guitar and violin."

Regina raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "That's a lot of range."

"We can do a lot of things so why not use them to create something awesome."

The other woman hummed before looking to her band mates. "Where's my mother?"

"She's sorting it out, calm down." Graham answered, tossing her an apple.

Emma stood, causing Regina to hiss in pain when her wrist started to twist painfully. "The hell are you doing, you are attached to me, and can you be nice." She felt Emma curl her fingers around her own – a small tingle shimmied down her arm as she stood and let Emma lead.

"Where are you going?" Belle hollered after them.

"Sorting it out!" Emma called back.

* * *

Music echoed and fans shouted and cheered. The feeling was amazing as Emma took a deep breath as they tried and failed yet again to get the cuffs off, it helped somber her mood.

"What are these things made of?" Regina cried in annoyance as they walked away from who they had thought was a blacksmith. She wanted to just enjoy the festival but it was hard when she was stuck to a stranger who had a stubborn streak as deep as the Grand Canyon, not that she could talk.

All their leads got them nowhere.

"Look we're book to go on in an hour, we're just gonna have to go on and deal with this." Emma finally gave up trying to find a reliable source for getting these oddly strong cuffs off. "Let's meet back up with the others, take a break, then try and find that guy."

Regina sighed before shrugging her consent. There was nothing else they could do. She zipped up the leather jacket and fell into step beside the blonde.

They listened to the crowed chant to the beat with the singer on a stage nearby.

_ "We are sixty feet from shore, now on the shore are our arch-nemesis the barbarian whores.  
__ We are now fifty feet away, fifty feet from battle and almost certain death!"__  
_

They both smiled as they listened to the crowd go crazy. They passed a few guys in colored morph suits and waved.

_ "We are now forty feet, forty feet from battle and almost certain death."_

They nodded to a group of people with crazy eye-contacts, pastel colored hair, and parachute pants. The crowd continued to chant as they walked through the mud, a soft drizzle starting up.

_ "Nine feet…eight feet…six feet…five freakin feet so let's dance some more! Four, three! Before they're: …"_

The crowed kicked up so high they couldn't even hear the man anymore.

** "Gone in the morning, I wanna know why they're gone in the morning. I wanna know why they're gone in the morning." **

It was deafening…it was amazing; it was everything Emma knew she'd ever dreamed of. Regina actually laughed as she caught sight of the stage before they passed by. She too had wanted a life just like this one, albeit with someone but…for now this would have to do.

* * *

Regina stood beside Emma on stage as the blonde strummed her guitar a few times, testing it's sound, she glanced up at the blonde's face – all smiles and giggles (not paying Regina any mind for once) the back light making her hair look strawberry blonde – this was why she'd gotten into music. Feelings like this.

Crazy little misadventures – this was the craziest yet – but she found herself liking Emma the more time she spent with her. Maybe the cuffing wasn't so bad. She looked about the stage at the other members of the band; Belle was setting up a microphone for herself between Emma and MM.

The crowd cheered, waiting for them to start, beaming up at the women. They considered getting to see one of their favorite groups plus the famous lead singer for the _Evil Regals_ (way before they were ever set to appear) an amazing bonus for the trip.

The beat kicked up. Emma stepped to her microphone.

_ "Eighteen…crazy…pulled up in your daddy's car. You wanna move in with me, guess we're off to  
a heavy start."_

Ruby joined her as she took up an easy beat.

_ "Should have seen this coming…from a mile away. Eighteen…crazy…I know what you want from me. I know what you want from me."_

MM and Belle joined as backup vocals as Emma dropped into the chorus.

_ "So if you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them, show them you're all grown up.  
If long hair and tattoos are what attract you, baby then you're in luck."_

Regina watched with a small smile as the crowed ate it up, holding up glow sticks and jumping to the beat. She didn't give the name _Fairy Tale_ enough credit.

_ "And I know it's just a phase, you're not in love with me. You wanna piss off your parents' baby; piss off your parents, that's alright with me."_

_ "You know I'm bold so you pulled out your daddy's car. I drink…I smoke…you ate it up from the very start. Should have seen this coming…from a mile away. I'll play…your game. I know what you want from me."_

Jefferson had been right, they were more than decent. The dark woman found herself bobbin her head to the music as she watched the blonde sing. She felt it again, that connection that she'd joined the music industry to find.

_ "So if you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them, show them you're all grown up. If long hair and tattoos are what attract you, baby then you're in luck." _

_ "And I know it's just a phase, you're not in love with me. You wanna piss off your parents baby, piss off your parents. That's alright with me."_

_ "I know what you want from me. So if you wanna piss off your parents, date me to scare them, show them you're all grown up. If long hair and tattoos are what attract you, baby then you're in luck."_

_ "And I know it's just a phase, you're not in love with me. And I know it's just a phase…you're not in love with me, You wanna piss off your parents baby…piss off your parents, that's alright. Piss off your parents."_

_ "That's alright with me."_

The crowd went wild again as the song ended. Emma huffed, grinning, turned to look at Regina who nodded at her with a smile. "It was good." The brunette leaned in to speak into her ear.

"Yeah?" Emma smirked. She could get used to hearing Regina say that in a far more comfortable setting. She chuckled when the brunette nodded again. "We're gonna make it Miss Evil Regal. Believe that when I say it."

Regina looked into the green eyes for a long moment. Suddenly it was strangely quiet, the crowd still cheered for another song but she paid them no mind. It was just her and Emma on this small center of stage. With the guitar, her jacket, and those fancy silver bracelets locking them together…that was all she needed. This connection that they seemed to have, it was just like music.

"I believe you Emma."

* * *

**AN: First song was part of the movie itself and I just fucking love it so I thought I'd add it.**

**Second song by: Anarbor - 18**


End file.
